Making Mischief
by snow cat demon
Summary: This is what happens when Kirara gets tired of the fighting.


SCD: Well, I know it's been a while but I lost my motivation for writing for a while, but I'm back for now, so just be happy with that…

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, none of the characters.

Note: This is a one-shot dedicated to Devils'kin (sorry it is so late)

_**Making Mischief**_

A yawn.

A stretch.

So peaceful.

Ah, I love waking up from uninterrupted naps!

"Sit boy!"

Crash.

So much for it being peaceful. Oh well, back to reality. I watched as the inu-hanyou picked his head up from the ground with a little difficulty.

"What was that for wench?" He yelled back at the woman who had cursed him with the subjugation spell.

"You can't keep me here forever you know! I've got important tests to take in my time!" She threw her hands up in the air, obviously exasperated.

"What's so important about these tests? It's not like they've got any jewel shards." He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha! All you care about are those stupid jewel shards! For your information, I need to pass those tests in order to graduate, and if I don't pass those tests, I don't graduate, and if I don't graduate, I'll never be able to get a job and live a normal life! Once we get back to Kaede's village I'm going home" The woman, Kagome, ranted.

"Feh, whatever! Go take your stupid tests, see if I care!" The one named Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome.

"Sit boy!"

Another crash. Would he ever learn? Those two obviously are madly in love with each other. Someone should really help them out.

I looked over to see the monk, Miroku sitting against a tree, trying to hide his ever-so-obvious laugh. I feel a slight tremble and look up to see that my companion, Sango, was also trying to hide her own giggles. That was, until the monk moved closer without Sango noticing.

Well, she didn't notice him until she felt his hand on her behind.

"Hentai!" She turned to him and slapped him across the face.

He held his hand up in his own defense, "Sango, you know this hand is cursed! I cannot help it if it wanders to the voluptuous-"

Unfortunately for him, Sango cut off his sentence with another whack to the head. I mewed and jumped up to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kirara, did I disturb you?" I ran across her shoulders and lightly nudged her face. Yet another couple that someone's gotta teach.

Sango giggled, "What's gotten into you Kirara?"

Oh, nothing much, just wondering if I should even try to teach you people a thing or two about love. Too bad she couldn't hear what I was thinking.

I watched as the monk tried to advance once again upon my poor companion, gaining, yet another, bump on the head.

This is just too entertaining. I jumped off Sango's shoulder and walked calmly into the surrounding forest. I had places to be and people to see. I glanced back at the couple and the once forgotten hanyou who was finally able to move again.

I think I'll have a little fun.

I walked calmly through the forest, enjoying the sun and the breeze that ruffled my fur. It was a good thing that we had made camp close to where I wanted to be.

When I reached my destination I jumped up to the lowest hanging branch and stared at the trunk of the tree. After a minute or two the trunk became to twist and turn until a face appeared.

"Little Kirara," the tree laughed. "Why have you come to see an old tree such as I on a day like today?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Bokuseno could play dumb all he wanted but he knew why I was here. He always knew.

"There is no need to rush anything today little one. The day is beautiful, the breeze is sweet, and the herbs are right for brewing." He chuckled.

I scratched at the bark a little reminding him that clearly I didn't have the capabilities to brew anything.

One of the trees roots moved to reveal a hole where a pouch had been stored. I jumped to the ground and sniffed lightly at it. It was very strong smelling and smelled lightly of sandalwood and musk, the scent of love. I looked at Bokuseno and turned my head a little in confusion. What was I supposed to do with these herbs?

"I believe one of your companions is quite skilled with herbs. Perhaps she would like a new tea to try." The old tree gave me an amused look. Sometimes I liked the way other people think. Not very often mind you. I pawed at the pouch until I found the cord and slipped it around my neck. I gave the tree a loud and thankful purr while rubbing gently against the base of his trunk.

"Go little one and learn from this experience what you can." He chuckled lightly before his face disappeared into the trunk. I honestly had no idea what this mix of herbs would do but I was sure it would be interesting. That tree always thought like I did and always had something up his sleeve… in a manner of speaking.

I trotted away from the old tree to return to where my companions were resting. Time had gone by faster than I thought it would have. The sun was getting lower in the sky and the temperature was dropping—the perfect temperature for tea. I purred just imagining what could possibly happen.

I returned to the rag-tag group of people, trotting along with the bag of herbs in my mouth, careful not to drool on it- not that a lady such as I would ever do such a thing. What a preposterous idea! I jumped on the shoulder of my ever-loving companion and nuzzled her cheek.

"Hey Kirara! What's that you've got in your mouth?" She reached up and grabbed for the pouch and I gladly gave it to her. She opened it and looked inside. "Herbs?" She took a sniff, "these smell good! Did you bring us tea Kirara?" I mewed and rubbed against her cheek again. She giggled softly. "Hey Kagome, would you like to make some tea before bedtime?" She looked at the miko.

"That sounds wonderful!" She dug in her giant yellow pack for the tea pot. "Did Kirara get that for us?"

"Yeah, although I'll never figure out where she gets this stuff!" She handed the pouch to Kagome.

"You mean she's done this before?" Kagome placed the herbs and the water into the pot and hung it above the fire.

"Yeah. When I used to travel by myself to slay a demon, she would bring me tea, berries, and even take me to where she finds the berries. But she won't take me to where she gets her tea!"

"That's odd." Sango nodded and they sat in silence until the pot started whistling.

Kagome got out four cups. Shippo didn't need one because he had already fallen asleep by the time it was ready. She poured everyone a cup of it and had just enough to fill the four cups. Sango grabbed hers since she was close to Kagome while said miko took two of the cups and handed one to the quiet monk and gave the other to the sulking hanyou, but none-the-less they moved closer to the fire and sat closer to the women. Of course Inuyasha was closer to Kagome and the same with Miroku and Sango.

I watched them as they took in the smell and took small sips of the tea. It must have tasted delicious because Inuyasha drank the whole cup in one gulp, burning his tongue in the process. The whole group laughed at him as they drank their tea in smaller, more tolerable sips.

Before the others were even halfway done with their tea, the hanyou started to stare at Kagome. The miko was completely oblivious and she drank her tea slowly and relished in the taste. He let out a small giggle. He seemed like he was caught off guard by it and blushed.

Miroku noticed the blush. "Is it too hot over here Inuyasha? Or are you getting a fever?" the monk took one last gulp of his tea and giggled himself.

"Why are you two giggling?" Sango and Kagome stared at the men.

Miroku moved closer to Sango and took her hand. "Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful my dear Sango?"

Sango blushed at how close they were. I was purring and enjoying the entertainment. "Houshi, don't you think-" She was cut off by Miroku.

"Hush now. Now is not the time to be thinking, but to be feeling and reacting." And so Sango did react. By lightly pushing the monk away.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked and drank the last of her tea.

Kagome, who has been quiet the whole time, had finished her tea before Sango had and was staring at the pieces of herbs at the bottom of the cup. It must have been her imagination but she could have sworn that a couple of the herbs made tiny little hearts. It was quite romantic in a way. But wasn't there supposed to be some meaning in the shapes that herbs took? Kagome couldn't remember and let out a content sigh.

When she looked up from her cup she found Inuyasha nearly right in front of her face. She let out a yelp and pushed his face away, and in the process, knocking herself backwards.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha half tried to yell.

Kagome sat back up now that there was a little space in between them. "You startled me." She said quietly. She had looked into the hanyou's golden eyes and had gotten lost in the depths of them.

As for Inuyasha, he also couldn't look away from the miko. It just seemed like there was some force pulling them together. Unknowingly to either of them they actually were slowly moving closer to each other.

Miroku stood up and held his hand out to the taijiya. "Would you like to accompany me on a little stroll."

Sango giggled and blushed. "That sounds fun" She accepted his hand and they walked off into the woods, hand-in-hand.

I decided I would watch the hanyou and miko for a little bit longer and then go check on the other two.

By now the couple were pretty close together but they seemed kind of awkward because they were just staring at each other with their eye's as wide open as they could possibly be.

"Ka...gome..." Inuyasha said breathlessly as he kept leaning forward. He ended up leaning so far forward that he lost his balance and fell onto Kagome, taking them both to the ground in a puff of dust. As soon as I could see clearly though the dust, I thought I was seeing things. Yeah, sure, both of their eyes were still wide as can be but their lips were touching! It was such an improvement! And then I was surprised even more because their eyes closed and they started actually kissing.

At this point I took my leave to find out what happening with the other couple.

When I found Sango and Miroku, they had found a log to sit on by a lake. The moon was almost full and it was reflecting off the glassy surface of the water. Nothing was being said by either one of them. After a couple more minutes they got up and agreed to walk around the lake one time before returning to the campsite.

Again, they walked hand-in-hand with Sango being closer to the water's edge. Almost dangerously close.

An idea formed in my head and I purred quietly at it.

Sticking to the shadows, I walked around a bunch of rock some yards in front of the couple. They were so caught up in each others presence that they didn't notice me behind the rocks. I knew this was gonna hurt like hell but I hoped it would be worth it.

When they got close enough I stuck out my two tails just when Miroku went to put his foot down. With how fluffly my tails were he lost his footing and fell into Sango. Sango was caught off guard and fell into the water, taking Miroku with her with a big splash.

I was right. That did hurt like hell but they were both soaked with water and they were laughing. Not like a small laugh either. One of those 'I'm laughing so hard my stomach's going to explode' kind of laughs.

I enjoyed seeing my Sango so happy, but if only... I stopped my train of thought because the laughing had died down and they were both blushing and staring into each others eyes. Well I could figure out what was gonna happen from here. It was obvious. So obvious that it actually happened. The two leaned towards each other and kissed.

This night has been very interesting. I trotted back to the campsite to find Kagome and Inuyasha asleep in each others arms. I looked around and found one of the tea cups knocked over, with just a tiny bit of tea left in it. Being who I am, I became curious and licked it up. As soon as I finished I started to feel funny and the world started swaying slightly. It very clearly reminded me of drinking alcohol, but with a much better taste.

I yawned and purred. It seemed like Shippo had an awful lot of room in that comfy sleeping bag so I walked over, purring, and laid down beside him. My last thought before I fell asleep was this: "So this is what happens when you're making mischief."

Yay! It's done! And it's longer too! Well I hope you like it! Reviews are always helpful!


End file.
